The aim of the proposed research is to determine if varying the information content of the EMG biofeedback signal will differentially affect EMG reduction and subject awareness of changes in muscle tension. Forty volunteer subjects will be divided into four equal groups. Three of the groups will be provided an augmented exteroceptive feedback signal varying in information value and signal resolution. A fourth group will serve as a proprioceptive control group. A modified signal detection procedure will be used to measure changes in the subject's ability to discriminate or detect changes in frontalis EMG tension before training, and following each day of training for five consecutive days.